


Lamentations

by little0bird



Series: Stolen Time [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disappointment, M/M, feeling like a failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little0bird/pseuds/little0bird





	Lamentations

There were times when Sirius felt like a fifth wheel. And there were only three of them.

James was off with Lily, almost obsessively watching over Harry, leaving Sirius to his own devices. He found a small, isolated clearing and flung himself to the ground, covering his eyes with a forearm, baking in the bright sunlight. He lay in artless repose, drifting in and out of awareness, nearly unmoving until he felt a cool shadow slant over his face. Scowling, Sirius pulled his arm away from his face and squinted at the face looming over him. 'You did not age well,' the figure chortled, folding himself down next to Sirius. Gideon shook his bright red hair away from his eyes and stretched out on the warm grass, head turned slightly to gaze at his erstwhile friend and lover.

'Twelve years of Azkaban will do that,' Sirius said sourly.

Gideon's eyes closed slowly. 'I know,' he said simply.

'No lecture?' Sirius snorted. 'Nothing about how I'm too hot-headed and I don't think about anyone else but myself? Going to needle me about my immaturity?'

'I'm not Molly,' Gideon sighed.

'Just as well you weren't there,' Sirius continued. 'One less person to let down or disappoint.'

Gideon rolled over onto his side and propped his head up on a hand, his elbow resting on the ground. 'You never let me down.'

'Ooooh!' Sirius drawled caustically. 'I didn't let down the one person who didn't expect anything of me.'

'Touché,' Gideon murmured.

Sirius felt his chin tremble and to his dismay, he began to cry. Gideon slid an arm under Sirius' shoulders and drew him closer. Sirius turned his face into Gideon's shoulder, lamenting his failures.


End file.
